Light and Darkness
by Bobdogblue
Summary: The story of my favourite characters I have ever created in WoW. An elite group of argent crusaders defend Lights Hope. But when tragedy strikes, things change. Rated M for gore, violence, blood and likely erotica.


**Proloque**

 _Persona: Adriena Morvendre, Unyielding Berserker_

"Raargh!" A roar escaped my lips as I brought my Goliath of a sword down on the scourge beast. The roar, and the figurative shockwave the smash created, froze the other scourge in their tracks. My friends used this to their advantage, attacking with renewed ferocity. I turned, and saw that the undead had turned their attention to me, and were piling onto me. A fist hit the back of my head, paralyzing me. They were going to kill me. "Even in death may I be victorious." I muttered, feeling my life slip away...

 _Persona: Belenesque Scourgebain, Bastion of the Light_

"Adriena!" I finished off the ghoul I was busy with and leapt, wings of light sprouting from my back, to Adriena's corpse. The wings shattered, sending shards of light in every direction. I looked around in case any thing had survived,heard cracking, looked down and saw only loose earth. I heard moaning behind me. Instinctively I drew my hammer, but a flaming arrow hit the zombie in its left eye socket. The decayed flesh caught almost instantly, and the now burning ghoul ran around wildly, setting some of its fellow undead alight. I knew exactly who loosed the arrow. "Natrenor!" _  
_

 _Persona: Natrenor Sureshot, Beast Master_

I looked over to the bastion of light in front of me, her luminous white hair flowing in the wind. Without looking, I fired an explosive arrow into the crowd of undead harassing Mitaur. "Where's Adriena?" I asked. "Probably getting scourged," A tear rolled down her cheek. "We can grieve later. Right now, we need to fight. Or we'll suffer the same fate."

 _Persona: Skargrand the Cutthroat_

I snuck behind a skeletal archer, crushed it's skull, and moved to my next victim. I repeated the process until all their archers were, well, not dead because they already were, but, well, redead. I used the only magic I knew, and became completely invisible.

 _Persona: Mitaur Grimtotem, High Priest_

I heard the whistling of another arrow, and created a shield of light around myself. Smirking, I used the shadow word I had created. Hellfire. I liked that name. The word gave as much, if not more, pain as hellfire. The archer collapsed, screaming. I smirked again. Good to know that even scourge weren't immune to pain, although they probably didn't feel as much of it.

 _Persona: Hafaskar Iceflame, Archmage_

I closed my eyes, focusing on the cold of the corpses approaching me. That cold would be their downfall. My eyes opened again, and I saw that they were all impaled on spikes of ice. Suddenly I felt exhausted. I would have to work on that, but it was pleasing to note that my idea had worked. A small hand on my shoulder interrupted my thoughts.

 _Persona: Isveranda Valhi, Elemental Draenei_

"You should rest. That was quite a trick you pulled there. Rest would agree with you right now. Or," I paused."I could summon a mana totem,"

His reply sounded strained."The totem. I'm not leaving the front lines when I have just discovered a way to make our lives a lot easier," Then he collapsed. "Fuck!" I would have to summon that totem quickly, or the consequences might be severe. "Evanea, cover me,"

 _Persona: Evanea Autumnlight, Martial Artist_

My feet were a blur as I protected Isveranda from the incoming scourge. I would kick, punch or even elbow the undead away. It was going to be a long day. One had to admire their conviction though, they never seemed to give up. Of course, when you're dead, there isn't much else to do. However, I was beginning to envy them. They didn't get tired, I was. I didn't like doing this, but I grabbed my finest brew. "Bottoms up," I muttered. Immediately I felt better. I went into a frenzy, destroying the undead before collapsing

 _Persona: Tyriana Whisperwind, Lunar Shapeshifter_

"Third casualty already," I grumbled. Today wasn't going well. Two of my friends were unconscious, a third was dead. Needless to say, I was having a serious sense of humour failure. My lunar energy was peaking, it had to be released or death would be swift. "Andu-falah-dor!" I shouted, releasing the lunar energy in a quick and destructive blast. It cut through the swarm of the dead like a hot knife through warm butter. "Careful where you shoot that, Tyr,"

 _Persona: Erindel Voidhunter, Demon Mistress_

"You're a fine one to talk, Dalah'surfal. You almost roasted my soul with that last shot," Lycanthro laughed heartily. My eyes bored into his while our succubi defended us.

"How do you laugh at a time like this, beloved?" I asked.

"You are quite amusing. If you hadn't decided to be a warlock you could have been a court jester!" I sighed. He would have made a better jester than I would have. Grumbling, I fired another bolt of darkness.

 _Persona: Lycanthro, Demon Master_

I saw more undead around me than I knew could exist. Surely this many people hadn't died. Had there? A small explosion happened to the left of me. Oh, infernals. Always had to make an entrance. Something glinted behind Erindel. A death knight. About to plunge its sword into her. "Erindel!" I leapt in front of the blade, feeling its cold steel pierce my back, lung and sternum. "What a waste. It wasn't meant for you, scum." Erindel turned, saw the runed blade piercing my chest, fired enough darkness at the dead draenei to disintegrate its body and pull the blade out, in a few moments. In the background I saw more undead getting killed. I coughed up blood. "Shorel'aran, Dalah'surfal," More blood spurted from my mouth. She looked like she was going cry, and we shared our last kiss.

 _A/N: Well, my first chapter in my first fanfiction. Probably a bit chaotic, but the rest will be better. I don't really need compliments, although a few don't hurt. What I need is constructive and helpful criticism. If you hate the story, don't bother posting a review saying that I'm a moron, faggot etc. because I won't read it anyway. As for the darnassian and thalassian, shorel'aran means farewell, dalah'surfal means loved one and andu-falah-dor means let the balance be restored. Anyway, cheers!_


End file.
